


I Need Direction

by ILookDaftWithOneShoe



Series: Show Me Your Teeth [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, and lots of fluff, let's put some fluff up in this bitch, missing scene I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILookDaftWithOneShoe/pseuds/ILookDaftWithOneShoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki ponders life with Tony a little while watching a movie. Some fluff for you so you can fortify for the fluffless Don't Want No Money</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Direction

**Author's Note:**

> The main reason behind this fic is to show how Loki and Tony interact while they're not arguing and hunting = P enjoy!

"Hey, Lo'lo." Tony grinned as Loki returned from hunting. He was splayed out on their double bed, watching the TV go through all the pirating warnings that preceeded a DVD. "Come watch this with me."

Loki smiled fondly and gave him a messy, bloody grin. "If you will excuse me, I think you would prefer if I was not coated in blood while cuddling up to you."

"I don't mind." Tony shrugged. "I'm used to it."

This was true. Tony was more than used to the smell and taste of blood after sleeping with Loki a lot and after having already spent a month and a half as his hunting partner. Hell, he'd developed quite a kink for it. Which was a little disturbing.

Loki took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before emerging in just boxers and a white singlet to settle in the bed nest to Tony. "What is this?"

"Twilight." Tony said seriously. "You need some lessons on how to behave like a real vampire."

Loki's bitchface made Tony laugh.

"Calm down, Edward, it's _The Rutles._ I though we could do with something fun." Tony said reaasuringly.

Loki frowned and flicked Tony's ear. "The day I sparkle in sunlight will be a sad day for all."

"Ah, I can see it. You, diving in dramatically to save a teenage maiden-" Tony teased.

"Just play the movie." Loki said with a theatrical sigh. Secretly, he liked Tony's teasing. All his years of vampirism, he'd been mostly alone, and when he wasn't he was either with vampires or pretending he was human.

But Tony knew he was a vampire, and after a rocky start, accepted him fully. Even made jokes, which made Loki feel a lot more normal, because Tony joked about everything.

As Tony pressed play, he reached over and wrapped an arm around Loki's waist, pulling him to his side and pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his forehead.

Loki felt loved. Seven years of living on the edge, and a few chance encounters with a horny hunter had changed everything to this. Yeah, he wasn't a good person by any means. He'd lied and killed and ran away, he'd stabbed backs and he'd tricked people into doing things they shouldn't, and he'd do it again in an instant, but maybe he had earned just this small comfort.

He liked The Rutles. Loki had listened to the Beatles as a teen, on hunting trips when Odin would hum along reminiscently and Thor would complain. Eventually Thor would win out and the music would be changed, but the whole movie was to Loki nostigically both sad and happy.

By the end of the movie he was sleepy and curled into Tony's side under the blankets, skin warm despite his lack of a pulse and feeling safe.

"Goodnight, Sunshine."  Tony said, hugging him a little closer.

Loki could almost pass for human.


End file.
